lost angel
by Siahposh
Summary: wow,long time no see!chapter4 is up...i know im late but i have alote of work to do...here another chapter,hope ya like it,thanks alote from my hikary for translation! .
1. need

_**THE LOST ANGEL by EDO PHINIX(Translator:KAI'S KITTY)**_

**_Anime: Yu-Gi-Oh!_**

**_Pairings : Seto Kaiba X Yami Yugi_**

**_Warning: It's shounen ai and angst, no like, no read!_**

_**Summary: He really loves Yami, He really needs Yami But Yami is gone and he **_

_**doesn't know where is he...God! He needs Yami !**_

_**0000000000000**_

_**Chapter one: Need**_

_He was running down a long and endless corridor; his legs were tired and his whole body was aching but he didn't care. He could not care. There were much important things than caring about his own agony and pain._

_He was looking around with horror as he was running like mad. There were lots of doors but there was crimson blood on all of them….fresh crimson blood…._

_He knew whose blood is this. He knew it so well; it was his lover's blood. Yami' s blood…_

_He knew that Yami is wounded. He Knew that the ex-pharaoh needs to be saved and so he was running like no time in his life to save the one he loved._

"_Yami………………!"_

_He was yelling his koi 's name over and over again, but there was no use. There was no response. Tears were in his eyes, nearly blocking his eye sight but he continued. He couldn't give up this easily._

"_Yami……………!"_

_He yelled and fell down on the ground harshly from weariness. His soft brown hair was dishevelled and his heart was racing like crazy. But there was nothing important. He should found Yami._

_A blood-freezing scream made his blood change to ice._

"_Seto………………!" _

_It was Yami's scream. Yami needed help. But just when he was about to stand up and ran to save his beloved, he felt that there's some kind of earth quake beneath his feet. His heart skipped a beat and he fell down to a deep shallow nothingness with one last scream._

"_Yami…………...!"_

"Seto ! Seto! Wake up! Wake up! It was just a nightmare!" A voice called him in the darkness.

Kaiba's eyes snapped open in terror. He looked around and when he saw that he is in his room without his beloved Yami, He burst in to tears like a chibi, sobs making his whole frame to shake so bad.

Mokuba who Seto's screams made him awaken embraced him softly and kissed his sweaty forehead; concern shining in his beautiful gray eyes. "Shh….calm down ni-sama….calm down, It was just a nightmare….Shh…."He soothed his big brother.

"No!...where is Yami? I want Yami…Yami…."Seto struggled in Mokuba's hold.

"Yami is not here Seto! Calm down….Sleep…."

Kaiba was still crying when his body went limp in brother's arms from weariness and fell in to another restless sleep again.

Mokuba sighed and covered his shivering figure with the blankets and walked back to his room. It was a month that Seto was like this, exactly from the time that Yami left him. No, Yami didn't leave him, Seto made him leave. Seto had broken Yami's heart and now he himself was paying the price with his own never ending heartache.

Mokuba sighed sadly and remembered that horrible night again; images coming to life in his mind.

_**/Flash Back/**_

_The air of Kaiba mansion was full of rage and stress as Seto and Yami were fighting with each other. Well, to be exact Seto was quarreling with Yami. Seto's beautiful blue eyes were full of anger and sorrow as he was shouting and Yami was crying his heart out as Seto yelled at him._

"_Seto….please, Tell me what's wrong? Have I done any thing wrong….If I have I'm sorry Seto! I'm sorry!" Pleaded Yami._

"_Never call me Seto again! I hate you Yami!" Yelled Seto at the ex-pharaoh._

"_What has gotten in you Seto? I love you!"_

"_Don't you dare to say that again . You wanted me only for my money….you're in a relationship with that mutt!" _

"_How can you say that Seto ? I am in love with you, how can I be with some one else?" Yami's tears were following like a waterfall._

"_Shut up you liar!What is this photo if you are not with him? I hate you more than any thing in the world. I don't want you here any more! Get lost!" Yelled Seto a he threw a picture to Yami . It was a photo which Yami was in the arms of joey and smiling with tenderness. _

"_But Seto, this is a lie!….Please! I'll die without you." Begged Yami. He tried to hold Seto and kiss the CEO, But Seto slapped him harshly, making Yami losing his balance and falling down on the marble floor of the mansion._

_Yami let out a sob and ran out of the room. He ran up the stairs and to the bathroom straight away. He looked at his teary face in the mirror, feeling he is dying alive. He looked around the bathroom hysterically and found what he was looking for. A sharp razor…_

_He slit his wrists and then there was nothingness for him…._

_Mokuba who had heard all the argument, was searching for Yami in all of the rooms of the mansion. He tried the bathroom door and to his surprise it was unlocked. He went in and froze in horror. There was Yami, lying in his own blood, a bloody razor in his hand._

"_Seto……………!" Yelled Mokuba, terror eating him from inside._

_Kaiba ran upstairs and sawYami, but since he was blinded by his rage and idiocy at that time, he turned his back on his love with a single sentence;_

" _Let him die." He said coldly though his voice was choked._

_Mokuba was freaking out. He didn't know what to do. He brought out his cell phone and dialed Bakura and Ryou's number and of course the hospital. Ryou and Bakura came immediately and helped Mokuba to bandage the bleeding Yami till the ambulance arrive. _

_That was when Kaiba found out the truth.The truth was one of his enemies had made that photo in fasle,just to made the two lovers fell apart._

_But it was late for Seto; though Yami was saved, he left Domino city .No one knew where was he. Even Yugi didn't know where was his Yami. It was like that when they came to know that Yami was going to Egypt and his flight had crashed._

_There was when Seto Kaiba 's being shattered. He nearly lost his mind. All he did always was to stand infront of the window and look at the garden with hollow azure eyes. _

_He was losing his sanity slowly. He was drowning in his guilt and heartache. His soul was dying; It was just the matter of time…_

_**/End Flash Back/**_

Mokuba sighed and ran a hand in to his silky long raven hair. He could do nothing but hope. Hope for every thing to be ok. He was about to close his eyes and relax a bit when screams and moans that were coming from Seto's room made his eyes snap open.

"Seto is having a nightmare again." Thought the younger Kaiba thought sadly and rushed to his brother's room.

_**00000000000**_

_**End of chapter one…**_

**_Preview of Chapter2: Feel_**

_**Bakura and Ryou are married and going to have a baby, but what about Kaiba? Where is Yami? Is he dead?**_

_**You know, you can never trust me in this things….(MuuuHaaaHaaaHaaa!)**_

_**Please review…**_


	2. feel

**_(A/n): I don't own Yu-Gi-oh! If I owned; I wish for Bakura coming for me .Wow! How _**

**_Nice! _**

_**00000000000**_

**_Chapter two: Feel_**

"Ryou? Are you awake Hikari?"

Ryou rolled over in the bed and pulled the blanket on his head. "Let me sleep Kura, please…"he whispered sleepily.

Bakura ran his fingers in Ryou's soft white hair." No Hikari, wake up. You should eat your breakfast…come on!" He said as he leaned down and licked Ryou's earlobe tenderly.

Ryou moaned." You are spoiling me Kura!"He said and threw his head back in pleasure.

"How can I not? You're such a cutie and we are going to have a baby…."Grinned the tomb robber.

Ryou blushed and smiled. Still he couldn't believe that Bakura is so kind to him. It was nearly three months ago when Bakura hit him so bad that he nearly died. He was in coma for about a week and Bakura was by his side all the time; crying and pleading to Ryou to forgive him and come back to life.

After that incident Bakura had never hurt Ryou again in both emotional and physical ways. He had become extremely kind and after three months he confessed his love to his sweet little Hikari and was more that just happy when he found out that Ryou is returning his love. They married soon after and now Ryou was pregnant.

From two weeks ago that they had gotten Ryou's positive pregnancy test; the light albino was not allowed by his darkness to do any work in the house. Bakura had hired a maid to do all the house work and had quit his job during the pregnancy.

Ryou got up and sat on the bed slowly, rubbing his beautiful chocolate-colored eyes. "So babe, do you want me to bring your breakfast?" He heard Bakura's gentle voice.

"No…I want to walk a bit…." replied Ryou.

"But you'll get tired!" protested the ex-thief.

"Not with your help!" Laughed Ryou and kissed his Yami's cheek.

Bakura got Ryou's hand and helped him to stand on his feet. Ryou stood up slowly and smiled at Bakura. Bakura smiled back and picked his Hikari up in a bridal style and nuzzled his delicate neck.

"Kura! What are you doing? I told you that I want to walk!" Said Ryou laughing.

"I don't want to risk!" Replied the darkness and kissed his other half's lips softly. Ryou closed his eyes and responded to Bakura's tender kiss; feeling like melting in his seme's arms. He loved Bakura with his every thing!

Bakura smiled as they pulled away for air and walked to the dining table with Ryou in his arms. He made Ryou to sit on the most comfortable chair and brought their breakfast.

Ryou sighed with a dreamy look as he was drinking his milk slowly." Bakura, do you think our baby is a girl or a boy?"

"Don't know…"

"Make a guess!"

"Don't know…But I will name him Tozoku if he is a boy."

"I will name her Amane if she is a girl!"

Bakura smiled at Ryou whose eyes were shining with a childish and innocent exhilaration. He couldn't believe how heartless he was in the past to hurt an angel like Ryou. He was a real evil bastard at that time.

_**/Flash back/**_

_Ryou was late .He always came home at a same time but today he was late and Bakura was really angry and agitated. He was Hungry and wasn't home to cook for him and this angered him more._

_He narrowed his eyes as he heard the door open and close. He went to the door and his eyes flashed angrily as he saw Ryou._

"_Bakura-Sama?" Shivered Ryou as he saw the wild light in his Yami's eyes._

"_Where the hell were you pathetic mortal?" Yelled Bakura._

_Ryou flinched in fear. He knew that Bakura is very angry and he was uncontrollable in his angry mood._

"_I am so sorry Yami! But my teacher made me to stay more in the school!" Said Ryou; shaking._

"_Oh, really you little liar? What he had done to you? May be he had raped you or may be he had told that he love you and he is going to save you from me? Is it you weakling?" Shouted the thief robber._

_Ryou was paralyzed by Bakura's voice. "But Kura…_

"_Shut up !I tell you for the last time not to call me by this moronic name! What are you Ryou? You are nothing but a pathetic being with a stupid beauty that makes every one use you! No one likes you! You make me sick! Why don't you just die? No one needs you or cries after your dead! "Shouted Bakura mercilessly to the poor light._

_Ryou's eyes were watering. "You…you hate me…You want me dead…"He sobbed and before Bakura can say a word he ran to his room; locking the door and crying hysterically._

_**/End Flash back/**_

"Kura? Is there some thing wrong koi?" Bakura blinked as he heard Ryou's soft voice which was gently nudging him out of his thoughts.

"No, I was just thinking how much I love you."

Ryou blushed and laughed. "I love you too Kura and we are going to have a baby. That's all that matters for me. You and our baby…"He said and kissed Bakura.

_**0000000000000 **_

_**So, this was for this chapter. Please review!** _


	3. love life

_**Title: The lost angel**_

_**By: Edo phoenix**_

_**Genre: Romance/angst **_

_**000000**_

**Edo:look,an update!!! huge**

**Kaiba:murmured something and glared at edo**

**Edo:why you look at me like this?  
bakura:where the hell you are?youre really late…I kill you!!!**

**Edo:sweat dropI have study alote and one fucking university..so don't yell at me!!!**

**Bakura:looks dangerI do whatever I want!!!  
edo:narrow an eye kay!!!  
hikary:hugemy yami….**

**Edo:smile softly and nuzzles her hikarymy dearest angel,thanks alote about youre translation!!!  
bakura:do same with his hikary**

**Kaiba:crywhat about me?**

**Edo:evil smile go to hell priest!!!  
A/N:I don't own yugioh,or bakura or seto bastard I just own ryous baby!!!**

_**Chapter three: love life**_

_Ryou was sitting on the floor of the bathroom, staring at the knife in his hands with lifeless eyes. The silver glint of the light on the edge of the knife was fascinating him, driving him to his limits to do some thing to end it. End all of those sorrows for being alive, for being a burden for his only love._

_He smiled an insane smile and touched the knife with his forefinger softly. The fresh blood came out of the wound and the Hikari looked with a sick satisfaction at the blood drops, feeling content and happy._

_He licked the blood from his finger, liking the salty taste of it. There was no need for him to stay alive. The only person who he loved; Bakura, had told him that. He had called him useless. May be his Yami was right. May be he was a useless creature. If so, there was no need for him to stay alive. His being was only a waste. _

_His smile faded slowly and tears streamed down his pale cheeks. "I love you Bakura, I love you so much…I will do any thing for you…" He murmured and muffled a sob in his throat. He brought the knife to his wrists and cut them in every direction possible, deeper and deeper each time. Blood was running down his hands like river but he didn't care. He made one final cut on his neck and that was when Bakura burst in to the room. _

_He gasped as he saw Ryou there, covered in crimson blood. He ran by his Hikari's side and pulled his lifeless body in to his arms, trying to wake the other albino up. But there was no use. Ryou was not breathing. Ryou was gone forever._

_Bakura's vision blurred with tears and he started to cry for the first time in his life. He cried and cried, whispering and sobbing one name during the whole process:_

_**-RYOU!!!**_

"Bakura…Hey Kura, What is it? Are you all right, koi?"

Bakura's eyes snapped open and he looked around in fear. He was lying on His and Ryou's bed in their bedroom and Ryou was looking at him with concerned brown eyes.

"It's nothing Hikari…Just forgive me…please." Bakura nearly begged as his breathing rhythm changed back to normal from its terrible panting.

Ryou embraced Bakura and nuzzled him softly. "Forgive you for what Kura? You are my koi." He said and kissed Bakura's cheek.

Bakura smiled weakly and snaked his arms around Ryou's waist, pulling him closer. How could he hurt Ryou in the past? How could he beat him to death and wish for his disappearance from the world? How could he do those horrible things to such an angel?

"You know, you are a real tenshi." Said Bakura.

Ryou giggled and kissed Bakura's lips softly. "I love you Yami."

"I love you too my angel." Replied Bakura and their continued in a passionate rhythm.

_**000000**_

-YAMI!

Kaiba looked around in fear after his eyes snapped open from the horrible nightmare he had. It was the same nightmare. It was Yami between blazing flames of fire, crying and asking Kaiba for help. Seto reached out his hand to the other side of the bed, wanting to feel Yami's warm body there desperately but there was nothing there. That side of the bed which was Yami's was empty.

Kaiba whined in pain and hid his head under the pillow as his tear rolled down his face in order not to let Mokuba hear his sobs. He didn't want to make his little brother sad or some thing.

Kaiba sighed and tried to figure out a way. Then some thing clicked in his mind. Why he hadn't thought about it sooner? Bakura and his ring! Bakura could find Yami with his ring. Though Seto always had mocked shadow magic he had to confess that he needed it now.

He slowly crawled out of the bed and put on his cloths noiselessly. He didn't Mokuba to realize he is going out and start to bug him with his foolish questions. He put on his white leather coat and left the mansion with out making any sound.

**_000000_**

Bakura was about to walk in to his study and start to work on his latest novel. (He was writing novels in his free time when he was not at work.) His latest novel was "Of blood and love". He had written this story based on his past relationship with Ryou, But just when he was about to type on his laptop, he heard the door bell rang. He walked to the door, whispering different Egyptian curses to who was the poor soul that was ringing. "God forbid if it would be Marik. He would make a real mess." Whispered the Yami to himself.

His jaw hit the ground as he opened the door and saw Kaiba. But then he frowned. "What do you want priest?" He asked icily.

Kaiba looked at him nervously. "I need your help Bakura. I need to find Yami."

Bakura raised an elegant silver eye brow. "Come it.But don't make any sound. Ryou is sleeping."

Kaiba nodded and Bakura continued. "We are going to have a child soon, so I don't want him to…"

Kaiba cut him out. "WHAT? YOU ARE PREGNANT?"

Bakura glared at him. "Ryou is pregnant not me, priest no baka! Now take a seat and be silent."

Kaiba nodded mutely, still in shock of hearing Ryou's pregnancy when a soft voice brought him to reality. "Kura, why is Kaiba here? Is some thing wrong?" It was Ryou who was rubbing his eyes sleepily and coming down the stairs.

"Why did you come down the stairs on your own? Are you ok? Do you have headache? Do you feel sick?" He asked in fear that may be Ryou was sick.

Ryou smiled and circled his arms around Bakura's neck. "I am ok my Kura." He said as Bakura picked him up and then put him on the sofa gently.

Ryou looked at Kaiba and cuddled more to Bakura. "Hello Kaiba. What is it that you came to see us?" He asked curiously.

Kaiba sighed, deciding to go straight to it. "I want to find Yami. Please, help me with your ring. Tell me where is he." He said.

Ryou narrowed his beautiful brown eyes. "Why? You broke his heart and leaded him to suicide! Have you forgotten?"

"No, but please! I need him! I know I was a fool but I love Yami. I can not go on without him any more." Said Seto, biting his lower lip.

"Although I hate that idiot pharaoh more than any thing but I have to admit that you were even crueler than me to him in our past lives." Said Bakura thoughtfully as he remembered his life in ancient Egypt.

"I need him by my side. Help me please…." Was the only thing that Kaiba whispered brokenly.

"How can I be sure that you won't break his heart again Kaiba?" Asked Ryou bitterly.

"I swear to my pride and every thing! I love him. Please!"

Ryou looked at Bakura. "What should we do Kura?"

"I think we must trust this stupid priest. It seems that he really loves the pharaoh. But I'm warning you priest, if you do some thing moronic I will send you straight to the shadow realm!" Threatened Bakura in a dangerous voice.

Ryou sighed sadly. "Yami in Egypt Kaiba but there is a problem. Yami's body had burned to ashes and so his soul is trapped in the puzzle once again. You should find the puzzle pieces and make them whole again in order to have Yami back. But then again Yami would not remember any thing of his past at that time." Said the Hikari and felt his heart ached as he saw the glow of tears in Kaiba's azure eyes.

_**000000**_

**Edo:im really evil…**

**Kaiba:shake her with angeryou make me cry!!!  
edo:shockedsome body help me!!!  
hikary:come with one bazookaim here!!!**

**Kaiba:sweat drop**


	4. Chapter 4

_**The lost angel by edo phoenix**_

_**Anime: Yu-Gi-oh! (Why did I say that when you've already chosen this category?)**_

_**Genre: Angst/romance with humor some times.**_

_**Pairings: Kaiba/Yami, Bakura/Ryou & may be…ATTENTION! I SAID MAY BE! Marik/Malik.**_

_**Edo (moves silently in the darkness of the room)**_

_**Bakura (turns on the light): Well, Well…nice to meet you again.**_

_**Edo (screams): You scared me thief!**_

_**Bakura (angry): Why didn't you update? Where the hell were you?**_

**_Edo (thinks): Well, I was busy with my exams and university projects._**

_**Bakura (runs after her with his ring): I will send you to Shadow realm!**_

_**Edo (Screams): Help me Hikari!**_

**_Hikari (runs after with Bakura with her bazooka): Don't you dare to touch my Yami, Bastard!_**

_**Bakura: Hey! I am not a bastard! Kaiba is!**_

_**Edo (nods): He's gotten the point.**_

_**Hikari (hits the wall with Bazooka): Touch my Yami & you are dead.**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own this anime and if I start to claim over it, Bakura can send me to shadow realm._**

**_WARNING: This chapter contains some lemon! Finally I've overcome my shame in these things! _**

_**000000**_

_**Chapter six: Search**_

The sun was shining on the sands of the desert creating a hellish heat. The desert was always hot, it was normal but that day the heat was sickening. Every thing seemed to be a hazy silhouette of that mad heat.

The desert was calm. There was a dead silence all over and there was no one to see in the whole place. It was like that was a boy on a horse was revealed from the horizon line. He was one of the villagers and today it was his turn to bring water for the village. He was from a poor family. His and the other villagers job was stealing antiques from ancient pharaohs tombs and selling them to rich people.

He made the horse stop and gave and irritated sigh. The hot weather was driving him crazy. He wiped his sweaty forehead with the back of his hand and brought out his little flask; drinking water with eagerness. He felt lucky that he had managed to borrow his friend's horse because walking in this hot desert would be a real torture.

He ran a hand in to his hair restlessly and was about to part when a sparkling glow caught his attention. He blinked and got off the horse, his curiosity getting the control of him. He gasped as his gaze fell on the thousand pieces of gold that were lying on the soft sand. "Oh my God!"

He gulped. The pieces were looking so beautiful and breathtaking. He started to gather all the pieces in the small backpack that he always had with himself and got on the horse again, riding to the village with full speed; his mind filled with the visions of those wonderful golden things.

_**000000**_

"Tanit is back!"

The boy heard his name as he got off the horse. Tanit was the name which his mother had given him. May be it was because he looked like the God Tanit so much. His eyes were as black and deep as the night, always shining with a wonderful glow and His hair was silky black. His face was determined and yet it was soft. He was really handsome. He was one of the young men who kept going for pharaohs' treasures hunt long with the other men.

He had a little brother with name of Sahaii too. He was fourteen and Tanit was twenty. Sahaii looked like their mother, the opposite of Tanit who looked like their father. He had light brown hair, soft and silky. His eyes were violet and beautiful, but they didn't hold the wonderful light that Tanit eyes held. They were dull and useless because the little boy was blind. He had gone blind from an unknown illness when he was still an infant.

Tanit loved his brother with all his heart and from a year ago he had realized that this love is not just a simple brotherly love. He had fallen for Sahaii and it scared him at first because he didn't know how to show his love to his adorable little brother, but Sahaii himself found a way.

_**/Flash back/**_

_Tanit was lying in the yard, staring at the beautiful sky. He loved to look at the sky and gaze at the stars. He loved to lose himself in the heaven's beauty. It made him feel whole and serene. But there was some thing that kept bugging him. He wanted to watch the stars with some one else. He wanted to share these moments with a beloved one and he knew that the person in his is none other than Sahaii._

_But even the thought of it, made Tanit angry with himself. Sahaii was blind not to mention he was six years younger than him and he didn't want to hurt his little brother at any price. He loved Sahaii with all his heart and soul…_

"_Tanit?"_

_Tanit was brought back to reality by his brother's warm and angelic voice. Sahaii was standing near the door and was gazing right in to his eyes, but Tanit knew that he can't see any thing at all. The little boy was wearing a white tonic and was holding on his fluffy toy bear like it was his life line._

_Tanit walked to him and hugged him to his chest softly. "I am here Sahaii. What's wrong? Why didn't you sleep?"_

_Sahaii hid his face in Tanit's strong chest. "I am afraid of loneliness. Please Tanit…can I sleep beside you?" He asked hopefully._

_Tanit ruffled Sahaii's hair and smiled. "Of course you can Saha." He said and walked with him to the bed, lying beside his little brother._

_He circled an arm around Sahaii and soon he drifted in to a peaceful sleep. He didn't know how much he slept but he awakened with the feel of soft hands on his face. He slowly opened his eyes just to see Sahaii's small delicate hands which were touching his face softly. Sahaii touched his lips and made Tanit to blush like a ripe tomato. "Saha…" He tried to say some thing but Sahaii's whisper made him go mute._

"_I love you Tanit. More than any thing. More than even my own life."_

_And there were Sahaii's soft pink lips on his. Tanit was so dazed that he couldn't think straight for a moment but after a while he pulled his brother's slender body closer to him and kissed him back. Sahaii moaned in the kiss and Tanit took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. It was complete paradise for Tanit; full of sweetness of his Sahaii._

_When they finally pulled apart for air, Sahaii cuddled himself to Tanit's chest and closed his eyes in pure happiness. Tanit kissed his forehead. "Sleep my little Saha…" _

**_/End flash back/_**

From then on Sahaii was always with Tanit. Tanit didn't want to hurt Sahaii but it was Sahaii himself that made him go farther and farther in their relationship. So now Sahaii was his spouse as well as his brother too and they both were happy and content.

"Tanit? Are you back?"

Tanit smiled and knelt beside Sahaii who was playing with the some little pieces of polished stone which Tanit had made him. "Yes, I am back." He replied and pulled the little figure of his brother in to a tight embrace.

"I have missed you Tanit." Said Sahaii as he stroked Tanit's lips with his delicate fingers gently.

"So have I." Said Tanit and he picked up Sahaii in a bridal style and walked in to the bedroom of their small house. He started to kiss the little boy's jaw line down to the neck slowly, making Sahaii to drown in pleasure. Sahaii moaned and circled his arms around Tanit's neck, throwing his head back to give him more access.

"I love you Saha…" Whispered Tanit in his ear as gave a quick lick to his earlobe, his hot breath making Sahaii's blood rush go wild. He slowly undressed Sahaii, admiring the sun kissed soft skin under his skin. "You are beautiful." Tanit said and started to work the magic of his kisses down to Sahaii's chest to his navel and lower.

Sahaii moaned and toss and turned, ecstasy driving hi insane. He was not going to take it any more. "Stop teasing me…please…take me…" He moaned.

Tanit smiled and pulled him in to a hungry needy kiss. Every thing Sahaii wants, he gets and if that's what he wants, he would not hesitate.

So he took his little brother, making them both lose themselves in the daze of pleasure.

_**000000**_

Tanit kissed Sahaii's soft knuckles and covered his nude frame with the sheets so he won't catch a cold. His mind was filled with the images of those golden pieces once again. He brought his backpack and brought the pieces out of it. Thousands of pieces of gold were glimmering before his eyes. "Ra…!"

He looked carefully and studied two pieces closely. He brought them close together and suddenly they clung this. His eyes went wide in surprise. What was this? Some kind of toy for aristocrat's children?

He frowned in concentration and started to match the pieces of what seemed to be a puzzle…

_**000000**_

_**Edo (sigh): Finally…**_

_**Bakura (thinking): I wonder how you could write a lemon one…**_

_**Edo (deep blush): It was my first try Kura…**_

_**(Hikari writing the lemon part of the story)**_

_**Ryou (cleaning his new-designed bazooka): Where is Kaiba bastard?**_

_**Bakura: He wasn't in this chapter! Lucky me!**_

_**Edo (sweatdrop): You weren't either, thief.**_


End file.
